


Resisting Temptations

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Hello, Elizabeth [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: Sebastian enlists Hope's help in planning something special with Lizzie. Unfortunately, their date is interrupted, but in the end Sebastian wouldn't change it for the world.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Hello, Elizabeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Resisting Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Lots of SMUT! Enjoy!

As sunlight streamed through his window, Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open only to be met by blonde hair. He turned slightly, the events of the night before flooding back into his mind, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he pulls the blonde beside him closer. [They’d returned to the school and fallen into bed together, arms around each other, feet tangled together, lips engaged in deep, passionate kiss]. Sebastian had to admit, after being desiccated for several centuries, waking up with Elizabeth in his arms was not a bad way to wake up. He felt her stir in his arms, felt her nose press against his cheek, and sighed softly before turning to her, reaching to brush his hand against her cheek, and Elizabeth smiled, leaning into his touch. Finally, she opens her blue eyes, and her gaze meets his, smiling at him as she reaches to cup his cheek.

“Good morning,” she says softly, and he smiles fondly at her.

“Good morning, Elizabeth,” he says softly before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. Elizabeth smiles into the kiss before wrapping her hands around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he pulls her closer to him as she deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as his teeth gently graze her lips. Elizabeth chuckles as he pushes her onto her back, pressing his body into her as she wraps one leg around his waist.

* * *

After spending a particularly enjoyable morning with Elizabeth, Sebastian makes his way to the gym to train with Hope. [He’d started training with the tribrid when he had started at the Salvatore school mainly because he needed a physical outlet, and because Hope needed a more durable trainer. And, because Elizabeth had asked]. He finds the auburn-haired Mikaelson in her gym clothes, her hair pulled up, already waiting for him in the gym.

“Hello, Professor Mikaelson,” he quips, smirking slightly. Hope makes an unamused face at him. She just tosses him a stick that he catches with ease before launching herself at him without warning.

They’re midway through their sparring match – which had mostly been silent except for a few grunts and yells – when Hope finally speaks up.

“So, how’s Lizzie?” she asks as she blocks his attack before flipping backwards when he vamp-speeds too close to her.

“Delightful,” he mutters, trying not to smile too much and sound like a lovesick fool. “She’s- she’s extraordinary. I never thought I would feel this way for someone, not after-” he cuts himself off as Hope nearly has him, and instead swings his stick to attack her before jumping to avoid her swing. Hope laughs, and he chuckles as well.

“Okay, lover-boy, I got it,” she smirks. “Now focus,” she adds as she swings at him, but he flips her over before jumping on top of her, and grabbing her stick.

“I believe I am,” he quips, smirking triumphantly. Hope huffs out a laugh before pushing him backwards with force and jumping on top of him, grabbing his own stick to aim at his heart.

“Got you!” the tribrid smirks. She stands up, and extends her hand to him, and he takes it gratefully.

As they start packing their things, Sebastian decides to bring up what he’d been thinking about the past few days.

“Could you perhaps help me with something?” he asks, biting his lip nervously. At Hope’s nod, he continues, “I was wondering, what exactly is a date?” he blurts, and for a second Hope doesn’t say anything, and Sebastian wonders if something was wrong. And then, she laughs, and Sebastian just stares at her, confused.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she exclaims, trying to keep herself from laughing. “I shouldn’t be laughing, but…” she trials off. A few seconds later, she finally reigns her laughter in. “Okay, sorry! I just- a date?” He nods. “Right, um… well, a date is like a dinner. Or, going to a movie. Or, going to a concert,” she explains, but Sebastian still stares at her confused. “Oh- it’s like courting, right? Like, when you really like someone, you court them, right?” she checks with him, and he nods, recalling the arranged courting from when he was human, and how he’d courted Cassandra as a vampire. “Yes, well, these days we call it dating. Going on a date,” she finishes.

“I see. So, these dates… how do they work?” he asks, leaning against the wall slightly.

“Um, well, they had dinners back in the day?” she asks him, and he chuckles before nodding. “So, dinner. Dates can really be anything. Or, going to a concert, going to a movie, going to dinner...” she shrugs. There’s a pregnant pause before she continues, “so, anyways, why did you want to know?” she asks him as they grab they walk to their dorms to change before they have class. Sebastian doesn’t answer immediately, trying to figure out how to ask her, but Hope catches on quickly. “Because you want to take Lizzie on a date?” He doesn’t say anything, and she chuckles.

“I was wondering if you could help me?” he asks her just as they reach the corridor that separates the girls’ and the boys’ dormitories. Hope grins. “Please?”

“Okay, fine. I’ll help you, lover-boy,” she says with a chuckle. “You’re in luck,” she adds with a smirk that makes Sebastian wonder if this was such a good idea.

“The Great Hope Mikaelson decides to be kind to someone such as myself?” he retorts, and she chuckles.

At Hope’s suggestion, Sebastian decides to take Elizabeth out to a fancy dinner at a small Italian restaurant that had recently opened in Mystic Falls. According to Hope, Elizabeth would love it there, so Hope helps him make a reservation and drags him to a store to find him something appropriate to wear.

Of course, Sebastian should have thought what this would look like to Elizabeth, but he didn’t realize it until Elizabeth snapped at him as he tried to join her in the common area.

“Go hang out with your new bestie,” she tells him before stalking off, leaving him staring after her confused. And then, Hope walks by, hand in hand with her turnip Phoenix boyfriend no less, and it clicks. He breaks into a human-paced run, using his vampire hearing to search for her, and he finally finds her in the kitchen after Josie points him there. 

“Elizabeth…” he breathes out, relieved. Lizzie doesn’t turn to him though, and he sighs as he steps closer. “Can we talk?”

“I’m fine,” she mutters, though he can hear the barely-stifled sob, and he can practically see her lower lip trembling. [He feels like an idiot; he can’t believe he had made her believe he was interested in Hope, and at the same time he can’t believe she was jealous of Hope]. “Just go. I’m sure Hope’s waiting for you,” she tells him, sniffling slightly.

“I can assure you she is not,” he tells her, stepping closer. “She’s with her turnip boyfriend at the moment,” he adds, and Lizzie huffs out a soft chuckle. “And, I came to see you, Elizabeth,” he adds, though she still doesn’t turn around to face him. “Elizabeth, please, look at me,” he whispers softly, stepping closer to her and reaching to grasp her arm gently. Finally, Elizabeth turns, and Sebastian feels like a knife was twisting in his chest when he sees her tear-stained face and tear-filled eyes. Instinctively, he reaches to cup her cheek, but she flinches. “Elizabeth…” he mutters, and the blonde purses her lips to keep herself from crying. “Elizabeth, I-”

“If you wanted to be with Hope, you should’ve just said so. Everyone does,” she says softly, her voice trembling and Sebastian sighs heavily.

“Elizabeth, please,” he mutters, but Lizzie shakes her head.

“First Raf. Now, you. I just- you know, what’s worse is that Hope is my friend. My best friend. And, you knew that,” she says, her voice wavering slightly, and Sebastian’s heart breaks.

“Elizabeth, please stop. Stop,” he finally says, not able to take it anymore. “Stop saying that,” he adds, and finally, she does, and looks up at him, her tear-filled blue eyes meeting his. “Believe me, as delightful as Miss Mikaelson is, I do not wish to be with her,” he finally says, and reaches to grasp her arm. This time, she doesn’t flinch, as he rubs his hand along her arm. “For I fancy you, Elizabeth. You know that,” he adds, his lips curling into a soft smile, and a smile tugs at the corners of her lips as well. “Unlike the many turnips here, I do not fancy Hope,” Lizzie chuckles, and his own lips curl into an amused smile. “She is a friend. We train together. And, there is the added benefit that she knows you very well. But, I only want you, Elizabeth. I don’t care about any of the other girls here. You are the only one I care about,” he tells her, cupping her cheek gently, and Lizzie leans into his touch. “And, I wanted to do something special for you, so I asked for Hope’s help,” he admits, and Elizabeth gasps, blinking up at him.

“Really?” she whispers softly in something like wonder.

“Yes, Elizabeth. Really,” he tells her, smiling crookedly at her. “Now then, would you fancy going to dinner in town with me?” he asks her, and she grins.

“Like a date?” she whispers softly, delight clear in her eyes, and he grins as his other hand wraps around her waist as well.

“Yes,” he whispers, his heart beating faster in a way it hadn’t in centuries. “Would you go on a date with me, Elizabeth?”

“Yes,” she breathes out, her eyes dancing with excitement before wrapping her arms around his neck, practically jumping into his arms as she buries her face in his shoulder. He chuckles as he pulls her to him, enjoying the feeling of having Elizabeth in his arms as he tucks his chin over her shoulder, holding her tightly. They rest in the embrace for a few seconds, both of them relishing in the feel of holding each other before he finally releases her, though he still rests his hands on her waist, lifting one hand to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing her jaw slowly before he leans forward to press his lips to hers. Elizabeth responds to the kiss eagerly, her hands wrapping around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as he pulls her closer, his teeth nipping gently at her lips before she slips her tongue into his mouth, and he grunts softly as he pushes her against the kitchen counter behind her, his hands firm on her waist as Elizabeth continues to pull at his hair gently. Their tongues tangle together for a few more seconds, bodies pressed against each other, before reluctantly, he pulls away, though he continues to hold her. The blonde smiles at him, happiness radiating off her face, and he smirks crookedly at her.

“I’ll pick you up around eight?” he checks, and she smiles.

“Yes,” she mutters breathlessly. “I’ll see you then,” she adds before stepping out of his embrace and making her way out of the kitchen. Sebastian just grins triumphantly.

At precisely 19:55, Sebastian knocks on the door to Lizzie’s bedroom. It’s Josette who opens the door, and he steps in to find Hope putting the finishing touches on Elizabeth’s makeup.

“Hey,” Josette says softly.

From her spot beside Elizabeth, Hope, too, looks up and smiles.

“Hey,” she calls out.

Sebastian smiles at both of them and leans against the door, waiting patiently. In mere seconds, Hope is finished, and she and Josette leave the room, both of them glancing curiously at him. And then, finally, Elizabeth stands up and turns to face him, and Sebastian feels like his breath had been knocked out of him.

“Hey,” she whispers softly, and Sebastian smiles.

“Elizabeth,” he says softly, stepping towards her, “you look stunning,” he tells her, and she smiles, blushing. [Stunning does not suffice, but Sebastian has no other words to describe how beautiful she looks. Her hair had been styled in a beautiful half up twisted hairstyle that he finds so perfect since it frames her face so nicely, yet allows him to run his fingers through her blonde curls, and she was wearing a short black dress made of lace, with small red and blue stars all over it and a high neckline. She had paired it with black thigh-high boots, giving him a delectable view of her thighs, and the dress hugged her figure perfectly]. He swallowed thickly as the thought of trailing his fingers along her thighs invaded his mind, and cleared his throat to keep from doing so. Elizabeth met his gaze, and smiled coyly.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” she tells him, smirking, and he finds himself looking down, slightly bashful of the compliment and the way her gaze trailed over his body. [He’d listened to Hope and had bought a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. At first, he found the material highly uncomfortable, but Hope had told him he’d get used to it and that Elizabeth would appreciate it. Hope had also given him a worn black coat he suspected had belonged to others before him, but Sebastian had taken it gratefully]. Elizabeth takes a few slow steps towards him, and he reaches to wrap one arm around her waist, pulling her to him before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. She responds easily, deepening the kiss as her hands rest on his chest, their tongues tangling together as their bodies press closer. Despite how tempting it is to simply push Elizabeth onto her bed and have his way with her, Sebastian decides to pull away gently.

“Shall we?” he whispers softly, cupping her cheek, and she nods.

“I’m driving,” she quips. He opens his mouth to protest, but she doesn’t let him, “sorry, but driving lessons with Hope don’t give you the keys to my car.” She smirks mischievously at him before strutting past him, her hand reaching to grab his. Wordlessly, he just takes her hand and follows her to where her car is parked.

They park in the town square, and he takes Elizabeth’s hand in his before leading them to the restaurant Hope had pointed him to the day before. It seemed like a cozy place, dimly lit, with a sort of antique style to it, fairy lights strung everywhere.

“Mikaelson,” he tells the hostess, giving her a charming smile. The human girl smiles, delighted, wearing a particularly revealing red dress and too-high heels, and Sebastian tenses as he gets a whiff of her delectable smell. [He had fed before he’d gone to get Elizabeth, but he was hardly satisfied. It seemed his bloodlust was not improving, but he was determined not to let it ruin the night]. Elizabeth rolls her eyes beside him, and he pulls her closer, smiling fondly at her. “Would you mind showing us to our table, love?” he quips, turning to the human girl. The human girl nods, and stumbles slightly as she begins to strut ahead of them towards the back of the restaurant. Elizabeth groans but follows along, and they stop in a corner of the terrace, where the hostess points them to a secluded table. The entire terrace is lit by candles and fairy lights are strung all over, casting a cozy glow to it. “Thank you. You may go now,” he tells the human girl – her name tag reads Monique – forcefully. She nods, smiling flirtatiously at him. Sebastian nods, and turns to pull the chair for Elizabeth before shrugging off his coat.

“Of course. Your server will be with you soon,” she mutters quietly before stumbling slightly and turning around to leave.

“Mikaelson, huh?” Elizabeth quips, smirking, just as a smartly dressed waiter arrives with their menus.

“Hope made the reservations,” he shrugs, and she nods. “So, what shall we order?” he asks, glancing over at her and the blonde just chuckles.

Once the waiter takes their order, Elizabeth turns to him, a mischievous smile on her face, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Lizzie can’t help but smile at him as they turn to face each other once the waiter had taken their order. [She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when he’d asked her out, but it had exceeded all expectations. Despite her party-girl and flirtatious façade, she’d never actually had a boyfriend. Most of her crushes ended with sex, and most boys usually ran in the opposite direction once they saw all of her crazy. But, not Sebastian. Sure, it had been about sex at first, but then it had become more when she’d realized that he wouldn’t run if she showed him even her most broken pieces]. 

“So, what brought this on?” she asks him just as the waiter brings them their drinks. “And, don’t give me that ‘make me feel special’ excuse,” she quips, and Sebastian chuckles.

“’Tis the truth, Elizabeth,” he smirks, but she quirks an eyebrow, not quite believing him. “And, I suppose I was curious about how it all works,” he gestures between them, smiling softly at her. “I never…” he trails off, averting his gaze slightly, and she can’t help but laugh in disbelief.

“Oh, c’mon, really? Never? Not even before you became a vamp? I don’t believe you!” she exclaims, shaking her head as she laughs, and he chuckles, looking down.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say never, but…” he pauses, and his expression becomes faraway. “I did court a few young women my father deemed worthy of marriage with extensive dowries,” he tells her, and she scrunches her face. “And, well, after I turned…” he hesitates, and Lizzie reaches across the table to lay her hand on top of his. He startles at the touch, and there is surprise clear in his eyes, though he turns his hand and laces his fingers with hers. He clears his throat, “after I turned… any romantic prospects became nothing more than food,” he admits, and there is shame clear in his eyes.

“Hey, nobody’s perfect right after they turn,” she tells him instead, smiling softly at him. The waiter brings them their food, spaghetti with truffles for her and pasta carbonara for him, and she smiles as she pulls her hand away and digs in.

“And, you, Elizabeth?” he asks, his voice soft as he smiles crookedly at her. “What poor lad have you left heartbroken?” he asks her, his voice light. Lizzie looks down, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, not sure what to say.

“No one,” she tells him. “I- usually, my romantic… adventures… just turned into sex. Guys usually just wanted sex with me. Cause I was popular, or pretty, or the headmaster’s daughter… whatever,” she shrugs, but Sebastian doesn’t look anything, and he’s still looking at her, holding her gaze steadily. “And, once they realized how crazy I was they just… ran,” she admits, her voice wavering slightly.

“They’re idiots, Elizabeth,” he says softly, and she can’t help but smile in surprise. “Though I am glad to be your first in that regard,” he adds, smirking slightly. “And, you are not crazy.”

“Thank you,” she whispers, smiling softly at him. “And, just so you know, you’re doing just fine,” she tells him. “I also didn’t want to just give my heart away so easily. Despite how… flirty I am, how much I love the attention, how much I enjoy the sex, the attention, I never met anyone who was worth more. Until you,” she adds quietly, and she hears his breath hitch in his throat. [She knew it wasn’t the same for him, that he had given his heart once, that he had lost the love he had, but she also knew that he felt their connection. Still, sometimes her insecurities got the better of her, despite how much she was enjoying herself tonight]. “And, maybe, a part of me didn’t think I was worth it,” she admits, blushing slightly, her teeth grazing her lip nervously.

“Elizabeth, believe me, you are worth it. You are worth more than just copulation, as pleasant as that is, and you are worthy of respect…” he says softly, and Lizzie can’t help but gasp, her breath hitching in her throat at his words. The waiter comes to collect their food, and they order a desert to share before Sebastian looks back at her, his gaze soft. “Thank you,” he says, and she furrows her brows in confusion.

“What for?”

“For giving your heart to me,” he tells her simply.

Before Lizzie has a chance of replying, the bimbo hostess that had been eyeing him when they arrived comes back, leading another couple, and passes by their table. This time, Sebastian tenses up entirely, his back becoming rigid, his expression cold and emotionless, and he seems to be gripping the edge of the table too tightly. She sits up, her attention entirely on him just as the hostess passes by them yet again, and Sebastian grunts softly, his expression taking on a feral quality that causes Lizzie to become worried.

“Sebastian?” she asks softly, but he doesn’t stay anything. Instead he merely stands up and runs out at a human pace. [Lizzie is shocked, both at the turn of events and at his restraint of keeping up relatively human appearances].

Plastering on a smile, she calls for the waiter and asks for the check, skipping the desert. Her heart hammers in her chest as she pays, her trembling hands holding the card before she shoves it in her bag and grabs Sebastian’s coat before rushing out the door after him. She contemplates a locator spell, but realizes she can’t cast one since she has no magic source at the moment, but she finds him soon enough when she hears a shrill scream coming from the direction of the alley behind Mystic Grill just across the street. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she runs towards it only to find Sebastian pinning the poor hostess against the wall.

“Sebastian!” she yells loudly, loud enough for him to notice her, and he pulls away from the poor woman, revealing a bite mark on the woman’s neck. Lizzie’s heart sinks as she realizes that he couldn’t yet fully control his bloodlust, and that it had been too much, or maybe she had been bleeding somewhere when she had passes by them. “Stop!” she adds in a firm whisper, but he makes no move to turn or step away from her. _Damn it_ , she curses in her head, hating that she doesn’t have her own magic in this moment. “Please, stop,” she repeats, her voice still firm, though there’s a slight edge to it. “Let go of her. And, come here,” she tries again, her eyes trained on him, waiting for him to make a move. “I said, let go of her,” she repeats. Finally, he does, dropping the hostess to the ground before he turns to face her, his hand reaching to wipe away the blood at the corner of his lips.

“Elizabeth,” he whispers, and she breathes out a sigh of relief as they continue to stand there, staring at each other carefully. Finally, Lizzie breaks from her trance and rushes towards him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body close to him, letting out another relieved sigh. At first, Sebastian doesn’t move, his body rigid against hers. And then, he wraps his own arms around her waist, and releases a deep, shuddering breath as he buries his head in her hair. They rest like that for a few seconds, both of them breathing heavily, before finally, she pulls away, but he averts his gaze, refusing to make eye contact. “Elizabeth,” he mutters quietly, his own voice wavering.

“Hey,” she whispers, reaching to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his jaw, and he leans into the touch, though he doesn’t quite look at her. “Hey, look at me,” she hisses, and finally, he does, and Lizzie’s heart clenches in her chest. [It surprises her, how much she cares about the vampire, how much he cares about her. How much him being in any kind of pain hurts her]. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” she whispers softly, firmly, and he nods.

“She was bleeding,” he mutters quietly, gesturing the limp woman. Lizzie nods before crouching beside her, reaching with trembling fingers to feel her pulse. She breathes out a sigh of relief, blowing away a strand of hair that had fallen out of the delicate half-up twist Josie had styled before turning to look at her boyfriend who stood still, staring at her.

“She’s alive,” she announces. “But, barely,” she adds. “Which means that you need to give her your blood, compel her and send her on her way,” she informs him matter-of-factly, and Sebastian nods, though his brows are furrowed in confusion. “Look, vampire attacks have stopped decades ago in this town, we can’t just compel her and send her on her way to the hospital, or they’ll ask questions. So,” she explains, gesturing pointedly to the hostess. Nodding once again, Sebastian crouches beside her and bites on his wrist before shoving it into the girl’s mouth, feeding her his blood. Immediately, her bite is healed and her eyes flutter open, so Lizzie stands up and offers her hand to the girl, who looks frightened. Before she can make a run for it, Lizzie grabs her arm. “Don’t run, please. Not before…” she nods at Sebastian and he lays a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to look at him. Lizzie sighs and steps back, moving to grab his coat as he compels the girl. He releases the girl, and she starts to walk back to the restaurant, and he turns to her, shame clear in his eyes.

“Forgive me, Elizabeth. I didn’t mean to…” he trails off, and she reaches to grasp his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand lightly.

“Let’s just go back, okay?” she says softly, handing him his coat as they start walking back to the car.

The car ride back to the school is silent, and Lizzie can’t help but wonder what was going through Sebastian’s head as he gazed out the window, his body still rigid. Her own mind was racing, wondering, if this would somehow affect their relationship, if he would pull away after tonight while her body was hyperaware of the proximity between them. He offered her coat as they walked back to the school, and she smiled at him gratefully as she laced her fingers with his once again.

Finally, Sebastian broke the silence between them, and Lizzie couldn’t help but be surprised at the vulnerability clear in his voice. “Elizabeth, I, uh, I hope you can forgive me for ruining our date, for breaking my promise to you, I…” he trails off, still looking down, refusing to meet her gaze as they near her room.

“It’s okay,” she says, turning slightly to face him, reaching to cup his cheek and pulling him to face her and meet her gaze. “You didn’t ruin anything,” she adds, shaking her head slightly. “It was perfect,” she whispers, her lips curling into a small smile. “You-”

“I nearly killed that girl, Elizabeth,” he cuts her off, his voice firm. “How can you- I could have exposed this school and its secrets, I- I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Elizabeth,” he whispers, his voice thick with emotion, but before he can say anything else she rests her thumb against his lips to keep him from saying anything.

“Shh, don’t. Please, don’t. You didn’t kill that girl, and you didn’t expose us. It’s okay. Here, we don’t kick people out for mistakes. It was just an accident, she was bleeding, and you- Sebastian, you spent centuries desiccated in that box. You’re obviously not going to have the easiest time controlling your thirst. Sometimes you’ll win, sometimes you’ll lose, but just know that you won’t get kicked out because of it,” she tells him, her voice soft as she brings her other hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his jaw. “And, I won’t see you differently, okay?” she adds after a few seconds, and he nods, albeit reluctantly. “Maybe a little copulation will convince you?” she suggests, and Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, confused.

And then, she leans forward and brushes her lips against his, her hands sliding around his neck as his hands automatically move to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He deepens the kiss, his tongue clashing with hers as his hands slide up her back, his fingers sliding into her hair, and Lizzie can’t help but moan a little as his teeth nip lightly at her lips. Her fingers tangle in his hair as they continue the kiss, and he pushes her lightly against the wall, causing her to gasp softly, pulling lightly on his hair as she breaks the kiss briefly. Their breaths mingle as they gaze deeply in each other’s eyes, darkened with lust. And then, their lips are on each other again, tongues tangled together, dancing to an all-too-familiar rhythm, her fingers threading through his hair, his hands on her back as he presses her against the wall, and she lets out a soft moan as he slides one hand and squeezes her ass. Finally, when air becomes a necessity, they pull away, though neither of them moves, noses brushing against each other, their breathing coming in soft pants. “How’s that for copulation?” she quips, her voice husky as she traces his jawline, and he chuckles lightly in response.

“Elizabeth,” he drawls softly, his voice hoarse. “I could think of ways to improve,” he adds, smirking, and she grins in response.

“Oh?”

“Perhaps I might persuade you to join me in my room?” he suggests, and she smirks. “Since your sister must be in yours, and mine is free. Purely for the sake of convenience,” he adds, and she snorts.

“Sure,” she agrees and takes his hand, leading him away from her room and towards his.

The walk is mostly silent, except for their heavy breathing, and Sebastian slides one arm around her waist, making her squirm in anticipation. Finally, they reach Sebastian’s room, and he opens it, gesturing for her to enter. She smirks, pulling away from him to take off her boots as he locks the door before he turns to her, his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt, and like always, her breath hitches in her throat at the sight of his bare torso.

“Enjoying the view?” he quips, smirking, and she laughs lightly before pouncing on him, her hands pushing his shirt off before sliding around his neck, fingers tangling in his soft hair. And then, she kisses him, her lips demanding and desperate on his warm and yielding ones, their tongues tangling together as his hands wrap around her waist before he pulls the soft material of her dress up, his hands moving to her thighs, squeezing lightly before he hoists her up. She lets out a soft yelp, breaking away from the kiss and gasping softly as she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling him harden against her thigh.

“What?” she asks breathlessly, gazing deeply into his eyes as her hands rest loosely around his neck. “Are you enjoy the view?” she retorts, smirking slightly.

“Oh, Elizabeth, I very much do,” he mutters in a husky voice. And then, Sebastian’s lips are on hers once again, this time firm and demanding, his teeth grazing her lips lightly, and Lizzie smiles into the kiss as she slips her tongue into his mouth while her hands move down his bare back, fingers digging lightly into his skin. As their tongues find that all too familiar rhythm, he flips them around and presses her against the door, causing her too moan as he grinds his hips against hers and squeezes her ass, her fingers digging into his skin as his hands move to her panties, ripping them off. She moves her hands to his chest, sliding them slowly down, taking pleasure in trailing her fingertips along his torso as he lets out a low grunt while his fingers rub slow and sensuous circles on her thighs, causing her to moan into the kiss. When air becomes a necessity, they pull away, though they remain in their embrace before Sebastian speeds them over to the bed, throwing her onto it before pouncing on top of her, pushing his own jeans and boxers off as he does before helping her out of the dress, his fingers gripping the delicate material gently before throwing it to the floor. Lizzie swallows thickly at the sight of him, feeling a familiar wetness between her legs before they reach for each other at once, lips meeting hallway, her hands sliding around his neck, his gripping her waist, sliding up her back to unclasp her bra before his hand gently cups her breast, causing her to shiver in pleasure as she flips them over so she’s on top, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hips grinding rhythmically against his, and she can feel him hard between her legs. Sebastian starts rubbing circles around her breast, and she shivers in pleasure, letting out a low moan as she breaks their kiss, her hands on his shoulders as she meets his gaze.

“I need you. Right now,” she mutters headily, and he smirks before thrusting into her, causing her to let out a loud moan, nails digging into his skin as she arches her back while he begins to pick up pace, his lips hovering of her breasts before he presses an open mouth kiss to one of them, causing her to gasp in pleasure as she grinds her hips against his. Slowly, he starts peppering kisses all over her chest before he reaches her collar, his nose rubbing against her skin before he starts nipping and sucking gently while she tangles her fingers in his hair, leaning pack as he continues to nip and suck while his thrusts become more erratic, and she can feel her own climax build as she clings to him. He pulls away before looking up at her, and grins before leaning forward to press her lips to his, pulling him in for a searing kiss, tongues tangled together, the kiss firm and demanding, neither of them wanting to stop. She can feel herself getting close, and she’s sure Sebastian is too as he trails kisses along her jaw before settling at her earlobe, kissing it gently as she moans, pressing herself against him. Finally, with one more thrust he releases inside of her and Lizzie moans as he sags underneath her before she, too, finds her release and collapses on top of him. He buries his head in her hair as he pulls out before wrapping his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest. He presses a soft kiss to her hair, and Lizzie can’t help but smile as she nuzzles his chest, relishing in the feel of being in his arms while he pulls a blanket to cover her.

Exhausted from the copulation, they decide to get ready for bed, and Lizzie pulls on one of Sebastian’s plain t-shirts as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants before she join him in bed, resting her head against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her, pressing her close.

“Elizabeth?” he whispers softly in her ear, causing her to look up, humming softly. “Thank you,” he tells her, and she can’t help but smile.

“What for?”

“For everything. For being you,” he admits, and she can’t help but smile, immensely flattered and touched. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest as she gazes deeply into his eyes, suddenly overcome with emotion. And then, she presses her lips to his, in a tender and lingering sort of kiss, and Sebastian responds immediately, his hands firm on her waist before trailing up her up her back to tangle in her hair.


End file.
